


Nines:Becomes Dominate

by Jordy___9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blood Play, Breeding Kink, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom Nines, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Themes, Smut, Threats, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: These are stories of RK900, called Nines, being a Dom to the Reader! I will be making a normal Detroit:Become Human Imagine "book", but these will only be stuff involving Nines and him being a dom!





	Nines:Becomes Dominate

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, don't ask, don't question, and don't judge me for this one!

_ “Darling, if you were to cook, it would be inedible. Allow me to cook it.” _

Now (Y/N) sit on the counter beside Nines, who is adorned in an apron while cutting up the vegetables. She is watching him as he slowly but precisely cuts, her boredom growing with every quiet thud of the knife hits the cutting board. A rather bratty idea comes up in her mind, a sickly sweet smile forming on her mouth. 

“You’re very slow with this.”

Nines stops for a moment to look at her before he starts to cut the vegetables again, knowing what she is trying to do. He wasn’t about to let her win this game.

Her legs start kicking, “if you don’t hurry up, I'm going to starve. All that time wasted! Or maybe you want me to starve, get rid of a ‘disobedient little girl’ as you say.”

She tilts her head looking at him while batting her eyelashes. “That is what you said before. Such a meanie!”

He gives a sigh while putting the chopped carrots in a bowl containing other chopped vegetables. 

“About time you finished with those, were taking forever. Slow poke.”

“Sweetheart, I have a knife in my hand right now, if you don’t want it against that pretty throat of yours; I would suggest shutting up.” Nines voice was calm, yet there was an edge to it.

A laugh cuts through the air, (Y/N)’s head thrown back with her eyes closed. After the laughing stops, she looks back down towards him, a smile still on her face.

“You wouldn’t do that, Daddy.”

“Would you like to put money on that, Love?”

The sinister grin that forms chills the girl to the bone, but the tingles she feels between her legs pushes her to continue being bratty. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me. You’re too soft for me, Daddy. I can do whatever I want and never get in trouble.”

Nine moves towards her, slotting himself between her spread legs while holding the knife inches from her neck. 

“Watch your tone when you speak to me, Doll.”

A smirk is on her face as (Y/N) pushes closer to the knife. “Do it, bet you won’t. You would never actually hurt me.”

Nine’s other hand is in her hair, pulling her head back and pressing the blade of the knife against her throat gently. Her throat bobbing as she swallows, her eyes slightly widening at the feeling of the cold metal. 

“Oh I won’t? You really think that, Pet?”

He trails the knife down her from her throat to go between her breasts, catching the thin material of her tank top. As he moves the knife down, he makes sure he presses enough to cut the top in two. A satisfying gasps and slight flinch coming from his brat. The two pieces lay open, hanging against her sides while freeing her breasts and stomach to him. Nine’s presses the knife against her stomach, hard enough for her to feel the pinching pain of it but not enough to do actual damage. He looks up, catching her eyes. The slight fear makes his hand twitch to take the knife away, but the overflow of lust and need keeps his hand there. 

“Well, come on, try me. Because I would love to see your face turn red as you cry for me. All while I bruise, cut, and hurt this body of yours, watching as you become a pathetic mess for me. Now, unless you want that to happen; you need to behave. Are we clear?”

The small and timid nod (Y/N) gives brings a sense of satisfaction to Nines, the quiet words she says makes it swell larger.

“Yes, Sir.” 

Nines laughs softly and presses a gentle kiss on her forehead while taking the knife away from her body. He glances to see a slight red mark on her tummy, his hand coming up to rub over the mark. His lips twitch with a smile before he turns back to his cooking, his darling sitting there biting her lip which watching him now.


End file.
